Night Whispers
by jpjavax
Summary: 18plus as always. I ain't gettin sued. Kagome realizes only Inuyasha can hear her whispers, but he thinks she's talking to herself. What does she say? If you think you're a cool, mature adult and you're under 18 and read this, you're not. You're a poo. Don't be a poo. They smell bad. Graphic content.


The fire had burnt to embers and only the faint glow of the moon and stars illuminated the camp site. Kagome pulled her sleeping bag tighter around her and stared across to Inuyasha's form. Without realizing it, in the faintest whisper, she said his name. His ear twitched. She froze. Could he hear her? There was no way a human could hear that well, but of course that probably didn't apply to him. She had better be careful- what if she had said something else? Something way more personal or intimate? He'd hear everything! He alone, the person she loved would hear it and no one else. Could it be worse? Or... Would he say anything? Does he know that I can see him listening? Not in front of the others he wouldn't. He'd just listen and probably get embarrassed. It would be easy, too- to whisper her feelings to herself where he could hear them. What would he do? If she told him in person, he wouldn't know what to say- he'd panic. Maybe he'd figure it out with enough time to think. But what could she say? What would grab his attention and make him listen? Well, there was something all boys were after, and even if he was a half demon and denied it, she knew that deep down he was still a boy. To be honest, she herself had thought about it too. This might be fun.

Inuyasha tried not to move or create too much noise. She had definitely said his name. Did she need help? He wasn't going to leap up for nothing. Maybe she was just sleep talking. Humans had a habit of that- with their crippled ears they said so much without thinking about who might hear.

"I wish you were here, Inuyasha..." There she went again! What was she talking about? Of course he was here, she must be dreaming. "...in my bed." wait, what?

She saw his back tense up and become rigid. That certainly got his attention. She smiled to herself. Tomorrow she'd play with him some more. She'd do it slowly. This was going to be fun.

The next few nights, Inuyasha found himself serenaded by whispers of longing from a particular party member. As more whispers came each night, he found himself excited for them to start and agitated when they ended. The whispers had been much the same for about a week, but the picture she had painted in his head captivated him. The warmth and comfort she imagined had taken him, and he wanted it too. Then they took a turn.

It began as it always had, but caught him off guard with what followed- "You and Miroku are opposites," that was an interesting take. He listened, "He wears his desires on his sleeve and you bury them inside so that no one can see them. Why? What about people that desire you? You act as if it's shameful for a man to want a woman, but what about when the woman wants the man? What about me?" Inuyasha hung on every word she said. He felt her accusation, but his attention pushed past that. What was she about to say? He didn't want to bring himself hope unless he heard her say it. She was moving around in her body sack now, what was she doing? "If you were here, you'd know what I just did, Inuyasha. Do you feel that? I pulled them down. Wouldn't Miroku be jealous? A woman offering her behind to you?"

Apparently, that was all he was going to get for the night. It had left his heart hammering in his chest, all that was on his mind was tomorrow night when he'd get more of the words he craved.

Inuyasha was different now. Aggressive and on edge during the day, ruder than ever. At first, Kagome began to wonder if she should stop- she didn't want this, until for a brief moment Inuyasha's eyes met hers and his expression broke. His features softened, and in that split second she saw a deep longing and need. She began to suspect that her nightly speeches were exactly what Inuyasha wanted. Maybe it was time to take things a bit further.

"Do you feel that, Inuyasha? They're down again." Inuyasha lay still as he listened once more. "Inuyasha, I have a secret. Do you want to hear it?" Against his better judgement, he nodded automatically. He froze. Had she noticed? Did she know she'd had an audience all this time? Was he finished? But she went on, "Sometimes, when I'm alone, I think about you touching my butt. Squeezing it and rubbing until your finger 'slips' and touches my anus. It turns me on so much that I have to put my own finger in my butt while I masturbate, but so badly I want to feel your touch and see how turned on you are."

Inuyasha didn't sleep that night. The next morning, Inuyasha found it difficult to focus on anything but Kagome, and still felt in a daze when the group decided to settle for camp mid-day.

"I'm going to get some water. Inuyasha, you come help me." Kagome announced, and then to the others, "We passed that river a while back, so it could take some time." and Inuyasha found himself walking alone with her. He couldn't take it. He grabbed her shoulder and spun her off the path behind a tree. He kissed her hungrily. She broke the kiss and pulled away, leaving him confused.

"I've waited a long time for that, and now for this-" She turned to lean forward against the tree and took his hand while sliding her panties to her mid-thigh. She placed his hand on her rear, allowing his index finger to graze her butthole. She pushed his hand a little harder until his digit slipped inside her ass. She sighed as she began to play with her clit, leaning against the tree and looking at her feet. Inuyasha stood entranced as she masturbated, drinking her moans and shivers. Her body tightened and she came, saying his name as she did. He had never been more turned on in his life as he watched her. After a moment, she straightened and pulled her panties up. The need in his face was obvious.

"We don't have time for anything else Inuyasha, it won't take that long to get water." he growled. She knew what he was going through, she had been a bit selfish, taking advantage of their new-found attraction. They'd both wanted that. "I'll make it up to you tonight. We're not far from the well and my family won't be home tonight. Away from demons or travellers or distractions. Just for you. Deal?" he stared at her and noddded. When they returned with water, Kagome announced that she'd be returning to her time for the night after dinner. When the time finally came, Inuyasha though agitated, acted normal until they were out of sight and earshot of the others. Then he took off with all the need he'd been holding in the entire day. In less than half an hour they were falling through the well and appeared in her time. True to her word, her home was vacant, but she had another condition waiting for him.

"I need a bath first." he stared at her. Of all the times she could pull this, now had to be the worst. He was already at his limits. She ran a bath for him in her mother's ensuite and one for herself in her own bath. Angrily he set to washing himself. If she wanted clean, he'd get so clean she'd never make him take a bath again. An agonizing hour later, they were both in her room, clean dry and ready. It was time. In silence they stripped, but Inuyasha's hungry eyes couldn't leave her form. She took his hand and led him to her bed. They sat upright facing each other. This was the first time she'd seen him fully erect, and from what she knew of human men, he dwarfed them. She wasn't surprised. She paused.

"Inuyasha," she had a puzzled look on her face.

"What?" he asked, looking up from her body at her.

"Is that supposed to fit inside me?" Now that she thought about it and saw his equipment, a fair number of fantasies of hers were not going to work. Truth be told, a fair few new ones were coming to life, but some of the ones she'd thought about most often weren't. She'd have to be a sword swallower if she ever hoped to take most of him in her mouth and it looked like he'd hit her diaphragm if he tried to bury himself inside her.

He stared at her. "It will." he seemed almost dismissive.

"I'd choke for sure," she began.

"Choke?" his face turned red.

"Er, I mean there's no way I'm deep enough to fit all of that."

"How does my sword transform? How does Kirara fly? Demons don't follow the same rules that humans do, and you don't follow the same rules around us. It'll fit."

She swallowed and smiled. "It looks good. Your dick, I mean. Better than I imagined." her fingers drifted down between her legs. She rubbed her clit in circles and between her folds as she cast her eyes between his face and his shaft. Inuyasha found himself unable to resist joining her. He eased his foreskin back as his hand slid down his hardness. Before long both were breathing heavily, Inuyasha's hand was flying up and down his erection as Kagome's pants and moans foreshadowed her orgasm. She came, electricty shooting up her spine while Inuyasha watched her. She kept rubbing herself as she watched him until he could take it no longer and erupted, splashing cum over her face and breasts. As the last of his cum leaked out and dribbled down his glans, she scooted towards him and lifted herself onto his thighs. Rotating her hips, she kissed the base of his dick between her legs while managing to capture his urethra in her mouth. Inuyasha could feel the hot, sticky wetness wrapped around his base as her tongue snaked and licked his head. Her fingers held him in place by trailing circles over the parts of his glans she didn't take in her mouth while she rocked her hips forward, kneading her clit against him. It was good. Really good. She breathed hard through her nose as she worked him, this time bringing him to cumming in her mouth first but following shortly after. She fell onto her back and began to play with her nipples, watching him.

"I'm ready," she said. He nodded and placed his head against her entrance. Slowly he pushed into her, agonizingly never breaking eye contact. It hurt. A lot. Way more than she'd hoped, but not as much as she thought someone of his girth should. He finally stopped when she'd taken 6 inches. She felt full and was glad he stopped. He slowly withdrew before entering her again, working into a rhythm that echoed through her body. It was like explosions were going off inside her, pops and crackles of electricity all over each time he entered her. The pain was gone now, replaced with pleasure she'd never felt before.

"More." she said, gripping his back.

"This is your natural depth," he intoned, filling her but stopping. She gripped him harder pleadingly. "This," he began, pushing himself deeper,

"W-wait Inuyasha, what are you doing? Stop! You won't-" but she realized it didn't hurt. It felt amazing. She watched as he slid into her further and further.

"...is deeper." he had hilted himself into her, his full length buried inside. She hadn't stretched or torn, instead it felt like more of her existed to take him. She could feel every inch of him as if there was an inch to feel it with. He moved slightly and for a moment she saw a bulge in her stomach above her navel.

"Wait, what the fuck Inuyasha, what was that?" fear in her voice. He stopped and looked at the bulge and then at her.

"Well it had to go somewhere." she stared at him.

"What about the parts that used to be there?" what was going on here?

"They're there too... Just somewhere else." This made no sense.

He pulled out and pushed back in. Sense or not, it felt incredible. The pleasure she felt with each thrust lasted longer and while alien at first, she began to grow used to it. Without realizing it, she came, her whole body shaking as he buried himself into her. The second time was accompanied by a steady stream of curses as he threw her into her next orgasm. By the third, her chest was heaving and her hands gripped the sheets. Her eyes unfocused and stared empty as her body shook once more. Through it, she felt him throb and a hot wetness as his seed emptied into her. She felt herself being flipped over and set on her hands and knees. The she felt his tongue against her ass and

%%ERROR%% UNHANDLED EOF: FRUSTUM_BUFFER_FULL(TERMINATING) at line 202: /tag/head  
DUMPING CACHE: DONE PLEASE TRY AGAIN. 


End file.
